bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200223-history
Made Up Bakugan
This room is for made up bakugan and battle gear. write your name and all your made up bakugan and battle gear here! Made Up Made Up Bakugan Arceus: Pyrus Inferno Dragonoid (840G) Subterra Earth Arceus (740G) Strikeflier: Ventus Galestorm Strikeflier (970G), Ventus Umiitorii (850G) Buddy: Darkus Mega Fortress (940G) Benji: Subterra Jamello (840G), Subterra Quake Clyaf (820G), Subterra Rage Snapzoid (820G), Subterra Hountalger (980Gs) James: Subterra Howlfang (900 Gs), Pyrus Scarlet Rubanoid (1000 Gs) Lomar: Haos Spartakat (900Gs), Haos Spartamole (810Gs), Haos Lightning Lumagrowl (1000Gs) Agent A: Haos Helios MK2 (820 G's) Gugi: Darkus Predator Dragonoid (1000g), Darkus Dark Cobra (850g). Anon: Pyrus Vulcan Lord Dragonoid-super assault (1200 G's) Darkus Dreadnaught Linehalt-core (800 G's) Ventus Hurricane Hawktor-core ( 820 G's) Omega: Pyrus Brisinger(800 G's), Aquos Cuculati (400 G's), Darkus Night Fury (820G's), Darkus Necromancer(800G's) Kevin: Haos Okami Striker (1500 G) Made Up Traps Lomar: Haos Meerarmi (Pyrus and Aqous) Made Up Battle Gear Arceus: Platinum ZukaAirJet (150G) Buddy: Gold Neon Blaster (150Gs) Benji: Copper Avalanche Rock Hammer (180Gs) James: Copper Spikeran Gear (150 Gs) Strikeflier: Silver Mechaguin (210G) Lomar: Copper Spartadrill (110Gs) Power Level:2 Haos: If your G-power is 200Gs less than your openent, you may change their attribute to yours. Subterra: If you lose this battle by more than 300Gs, take one gate card (nothing can be on the gate card.) on the field and put it in your used pile, Silver Spartacannon (150Gs) Power level:1 Haos: If you have a bakugan with Sparta in it's name at this battle, your bakugan gains 150Gs. Ventus: If you have a bakugan with sparta in it's name at this battle, The openent's bakugan loses 150Gs, Gold Lightning Destructor (180Gs) Agent A: Silver Zukornator (185 G's) Anon: Platinum Thunder Destroyer Boomix (190 G's) Gold Inferno JetKor (160 G's) Platinum Gale Twister Swather (170 G's) okniwy: Copper Eldericstar (120 G's; Power Level 4; Haos: "Reveal an Ability card in your Unused pile. Reveal an Ability card of the same color that you own from outside the game. Swap those two cards. (Removed from play counts as outside the game.)"; Darkus: "Remove from play all objects (except Gate cards) in one opponent's Used pile. Then, send all objects (except Gate cards) in that opponent's Unused Pile to their Used pile.") Bendo: Silver Crossfire, 150 Gs: Power level: 2. Darkus: If your opponent has a printed G-power 50 Gs or higher than yours, swap G-powers. Pyrus: If the opponent's Gate bonus is higher than yours by at least 100 Gs, then they remove 1 of their abilities from the game. Kevin: Titanium Barias Sabre (200 G; If Battle Gear is used on a Gate Card that nullifies the use of Gold and Silver Gear, Silver and Copper Gear, or Gold and Copper Gear; then your Bakugan may use any Ability on the Battle Gear Ability Card) *Battle Gear Abilities: **Haos; Aquos; Pyrus: If your Opponent's Bakugan is NOT part of the same Triple Node as your Bakugan; Then your Bakugan gains +500 G. **Darkus; Ventus; Subterra: If your Opponent's Bakugan is NOT part of the same Triple Node as your Bakugan; Then your Opponent's Bakugan DOES NOT get the Gate Bonus if it is 100 or higher. Made up Other Buddy: Darkus Balga Block (Destroies A Gate Card when summoned, does no abailities, but brawl isnt finished until his Gs are gone, 900Gs) Anon: Pyrus Magmablaster ( Disables all fusion abilities and level 2+ battle gear abilities and cuts the current enemy gate card bonus by half 1100 G's) Arceus: Pyrus Takeover ( Gives all pyrus bakugan on the field 400G) Subterra Takeover (Gives all subterra bakugan on field 400G) Omega: GATE CARDS: Aquos Reactor(Copper); P0 A300 S100 H100 D100 V100,All Aquos bakugan on the field get this Gate Card Bonus 3 times added to their Printed G power. No Abilities may be played. Mental Brawl(Gold); P200 A300 S200 H300 D300 V300, All Krakix Bakugan lose 200 G's and the opponent gains 200 G's. Physical Brawl(Gold); P500 A100 S300 H300 D200 V200, All Krakix Bakugan and Dragoniods gain 200 G's and the opponent loses 200 G's. ABILITY CARDS: Sled Wolf (Blue; Power Level2) Play during a battle in which you have a Lumagrowl. All lumagrowls get+200 G's And can nulify any TWO abilities of the opponents. Domination(Red; Power Level2):Play beforegate cars are set if you have a silver gear in this game. take 1 of your opponents unused gate cards and put it in your used pile. Power Surge(Blue; Power Level 0)Play during a battle on an opponents gate card. if your Aquos Bakuganhas a lower g-Poweradd 400 to its total. Resurrection(Red; Power Level0) Play after you lose a show brawl. If your opponents printed G-Power is higher than yours, you gain 100 Life Points.